Stalk, Snatch, Strangle
by ssbailey
Summary: What happens when JJ and Morgan become the UnSubs newest obsession while on a case alone together? Will their secret relationship be exposed?- Sequel to "Christmas Confrontations" JJ/Morgan Co-Written with KDZL
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Hello all of you beautiful JJ/Morgan shippers out there and welcome to the sequel of "Christmas Confrontations"! We've decided to keep this just JJ/Morgan for now, but that could change later on in the story. You never know. :) Anyways...we hope you like this sequel, if if maybe you don't ship JJ/Morgan, and please let us know in a review what you think! **

Chapter One

Amy Goldstein awoke quickly after what felt like seconds. She could see her husband, Patrick, asleep sitting haphazardly near her in the metal compartment they were being kept in, restrained in what looked like nothing more than a seat belt, but she could see the intricate knots around his wrists to keep him down if the need to do so arose. They were in some kind of truck, she surmised, she could feel the movement beneath her body. She tried to speak, but it was as though her mouth wouldn't obey her mind's commands. She tried to move a little, cry even, but immediately discovered that whatever that creep had given her had left her completely paralyzed. The only thing she could do was blink, and that was a terrifying realization. Every part of her body immediately became hypersensitive, every sound, every breeze of air immediately was analyzed as she was sure something bad was going to happen.

As she felt the movement of the compartment come to a short stop, she cringed at what horrors might happen to her husband and herself. She had seen enough horror films and criminal shows in her lifetime to allow her imagination to run wild, with frightening images constantly in front of her. Suddenly, a small light entered the compartment from over head.

"Oh good, you're awake, my dear. Time for us to get started." A cool voice said, causing chills to run up her spine, as her captor pulled her from the compartment where her husband still slept, and then slammed the lid closed on top of him--just loud enough to wake Patrick, but not loud enough for anyone to hear them. Eyes taking in her surroundings as she felt something soft beneath her back, she realized they were in the cab of an 18 wheeler truck, and, she suddenly noticed with an intense horror, she was now laying on the bed tucked neatly away behind the two front seats. Closing her eyes she prayed that maybe this creep would just disappear and that she and Patrick would be back at home again, and when he disappeared from her view her hopes rose, but quickly dissipated when he returned with a small bottle of what looked like pink nail polish and began painting her nails with the finesse of someone trained to work on hands. "Now Susan, you can't leave without your nails painted. I even got your favorite color..." _Susan? But my name is Amy..._her mind screamed as she felt every stroke of the brush put nail polish on her hypersensitive nails.

* * *

"You know, we really have to quit meeting like this." JJ murmured quietly reaching for the sugar as her hand brushed against Morgan's.

"I like coffee, you like coffee, if we both mysteriously gave it up, they would catch on." He replied, nudging her with his elbow.

"My place after work?" JJ asked, already knowing he'd be there. She turned around and walked to her office. Morgan grinned, putting his hand in his pocket. His smile widened as his hand grazed over the velvet box he had bought. When he realized that he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with Jennifer Jareau, the first person he called was his mom. She had flown out to Virginia just to help him select the perfect ring. Now, all he had to do was find the perfect moment to give it to her. He knew he was rushing it a bit, they had only been dating for a few months, but he was sure that he couldn't be anymore ready for this step if they had been dating for centuries.

* * *

Interstate exit 242 had never seen so much activity as it did now. Police cars swarmed the area, closing off the exit ramp to travelers and locals alike while the crime scene was taped off and the evidence collected. "Is she like the others?" A tall dark headed man called as he made his way over to where the local Medical Examiner stood near the body.

"I'm afraid so Joseph, even down to the color of her nails." Dr. Christian Weathers stated sadly as he and his old friend stared remorsefully down at the young blonde woman in front of them. "He even left us, what I'm fairly certain, are Mary Clark's missing earrings."

"Captain Morris!" a young uniform called from about twenty feet away, "We found the postcard just like the others over here!"

"Who's it addressed to, Pete?" Captain Morris asked, his eyes never leaving the dead woman in front of him.

"It says 'Dear Susan...', sir. Just like the one we found with the last two victims." the uniform addressed his boss as he came closer to where he was standing near the body. "This time it's a post card from Noccalula Falls..."

"I'm calling that Agent Jareau woman again, we need all the help we can get down here. I've never seen anything like this..." Joseph Morris added as he pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

"Agent Jareau." JJ said politely as she picked up her office phone.

"Agent Jareau, it's Captain Morris with the Alabama State Police again..."

"Captain Morris..." JJ answered as she tried not to sigh into the phone. There were more pressing cases than this one that the team needed to take, but the man had kept calling her, almost begging her to come down.

"Ma'am we have another body..." he interrupted. Joseph Morris was anything if not perceptive, and he knew that she was about to inform him that the BAU wouldn't be making a visit to his jurisdiction. "This time he put the second victim's missing earrings on the body."

"Captain" JJ tried again, "Send me all the new information on the latest victim and I'll present it to my boss. I'm not promising anything, but maybe at least one member of our team can come down for a few days."

"I already had the case file e-mailed to the e-mail on your business card, Agent Jareau, and please hurry, if you can." He added as the line went dead.

* * *

"I received a call from a Captain Joseph Morris with the Alabama State Police this morning" JJ said as she started her presentation. Hotch had made the decision to present the case to the team incase the entire team decided to take the case at a later date. Pointing the small remote towards the flat screen she pulled up the DMV photo's of three women, "Three victim's have been found up and down Interstate sixty five, which is the main major roadway in the state. Julia McKenize, who police believe was the first victim, was found just off exit 175, near Montgomery. Her hair had been curled, heavy make up applied, and her clothing changed--all done just before her death. Her nails were also painted a pale pink color, but local police didn't realize the significance of that until they found body number two, Mary Clark, along exit 93. Her nails were also painted the same pink, and now police believe that the UnSub is painting their nails as part of his ritual before he murders them."

"Well that's new. A killer who gives his victim's manicures before he kills them." Rossi stated as he leaned back in his chair.

"The State Police thought the same thing. This morning Amy Goldstein was found along exit 242 in exactly the same manor as the first two victim's. Police have so far been unable to determine where each victim was abducted from, but what they are certain of is that all three women were drugged with a common muscle relaxant, Lorazepam, which is most often used in patients found in psychiatric hospitals as a sedative. All three victim's were strangled and the ligature marks on the victims throats allowed local CSIs to determine they were all strangled with the use of surgical tubing. They believe that the UnSub does each victim's hair, nails, and makeup; redresses them; and proceeds to rape them while strangling them during the rape to find his own release. Also, postcards from different tourist attractions around the state have been found with each body, all starting with 'Dear Susan...', and Mary Clark's earrings, that the police previously believed to be stolen, were found on the body of Amy Goldstein."

"The file says that all three victim's were married..." Emily prompted as she looked through her copy of the large case file. "Where are the husbands?"

"This is where it gets even weirder. All three husbands are also missing, but any evidence of their bodies has yet to be found. It's almost as if they disappeared into thin air. Gary McKenzie, John Clark, and now Patrick Goldstein haven't been seen or heard from from around a week before their wives bodies were discovered." JJ continued as she pulled up pictures of all three husbands.

"So he keeps them for a week, possibly drugged, before he kills them? But to do that he would need some sort of property to keep them where they wouldn't be discovered, and he would need access to both Lorazepam and surgical tubing. So Doctor? Nurse, maybe?" Morgan wondered aloud as he took a sip of his coffee.

"He's definitely organized" Hotch agreed, "It's extremely possible the UnSub is a doctor or nurse with close access to Lorazepam. JJ, do they have any theories on who 'Susan' is in his letters or who he's modeling the victims after?"

"No, all they could tell me was that the brand of nail polish used on each victim is from a company called Love Cosmetics that went out of business almost thirty years ago. The State Crime lab has yet to figure out how he has access to a product that went off the market just before 1980."

"It could be possible that he's somehow been able to keep the polish from spoiling." Reid tossed out. "All he would have to do is find a way to keep it from separating into the different additives inside the bottle."

"Yea, but for thirty years? Isn't that pushing it a little Reid? I mean what is it about this certain color and brand of polish that sets him off? Why couldn't he go out and buy a similar color made by a different brand?" Emily questioned.

"Look at their make up" Rossi commanded conversationally, "What does the eyeshadow and dark blush strike you as?"

"Seventies." Garcia added immediately and continued at the looks she received from her colleagues, "What? I used to beg my mom to do mine like that when I was in the seventh grade because I wanted to look like her poster of Jaclyn Smith from Charlie's Angels."

"Baby girl, why am I not surprised?" Morgan teased, and then added, "JJ does the press know anything about this case? We don't want to feed his ego by having them publish the story of the murders state wide."

"A reporter was the person who discovered Mary Clark when he pulled over to find a hotel room for the night. He leaked the story to the local news channels in Birmingham and every television station, newspaper, and state wide magazine has been running the story for the last two months. There was nothing I could do to keep a lid on it, and I have few, if any, contacts in that far south. They're calling him 'The Love Killer'."

"Morgan, this looks like an obsessional crime--your specialty. We've got other cases now that need more attention, but why don't you and JJ head down to Alabama and call us if you need assistance." Hotch commanded, "The rest of you, we've got a serial in Virginia--car leaves in twenty minutes."

Morgan smirked at himself, JJ and he were never paired together. He had decided since his relationship started with her that if they had ever gotten to work together then maybe they would have started dating years ago. He nodded contently as he got up and left the conference room. JJ was not far behind him.

"So this is a first, I think the last time we did anything alone together at work was when Elle got shot." JJ said to him, making up the small distance between them.

"I can't say I am disappointed." Morgan muttered, following JJ to her office. He shut the door behind him, and quickly shut the blinds. He quickly stepped towards her but before he could wrap his arms around her and subsequently go in for the kiss, she sidestepped him, effectively shutting him out.

JJ, understanding his confused look, explained. "Morgan, we are at work. Come on."

"Alright girly girl, we can do it your way. But just know, when we are in Alabama and we are off the clock, you're mine." He assured her.

"I'll look forward to it." She said winking suggestively, then her disposition changed slightly, "Okay, I have to arrange travel plans. Get out!" She teased.

"Wow! You're bossy." He mocked as he opened the door to leave.

"You know you like it." JJ retorted, softly enough so that someone outside of the office couldn't hear. She was almost disappointed when her merely smirked and walked back to his desk until she heard her blackberry alert her she had a new text message. Picking it up from her desk a wide smile crossed her face when she read the message's contents."_I don't just like it, I love it. Oh and I love you."_stared back at her from the phone's display, and she sighed contently before replying _"I love you too."_

_

* * *

_

"Emily?" JJ poked her head into Garcia's office, correctly assuming that Emily would be spending her last moments in DC with her technical analyst friend."You never sent me your expense reports."

Both women turned to look at her in surprise, a sheepish look Garcia's face matched with Emily's controlled one. "Oh, then I will get them right now." Emily stayed seated, both women eyeing JJ deeply.

"What?" JJ asked, the silence in the room was deafening.

"We were just talking about how we haven't seen you this happy since before Henry was born." Emily finally conceeded.

"Yes, and me being the oracle of all knowledge can't figure out why you're so happy. You don't have any credit card receipts for major shoe purchases, you haven't taken weekend vacations, _and_ your stash of chocolate under your desk is running conspicuously low." Garcia observed. "So, we decided you must be seeing someone."

JJ's cheeks flushed, as Garcia squealed happily. "I KNEW IT! Pay up!" She held out her hand expectantly as Emily groaned and slapped a twenty dollar bill in Garcia's hands.

"So, do we know him?" Emily asked deviously. The car and the rest of the team was leaving in ten minutes, but she wasn't about to miss this.

"No." JJ replied, hoping that her mask of control would prevent them from knowing the truth.

"So, that would be a yes." Emily murmured.

"Does Henry like him?" Garcia asked carefully, knowing how shy the little boy could be.

"That is none of your business." JJ tried to deflect, inching closer to the door.

"So, that is a _definite_ yes that she's dating somebody and we do know him." Emily told Garcia.

"Prentiss!" Hotch said sternly as he entered the office containing the three women, "Car leaves in five minutes, I suggest you be there." JJ could have kissed him for saving her from the inquisition of her friends, at least, she could have kissed him if he wasn't Hotch.

"This is not over Barbie." Garcia threatened as JJ walked out the door.

_

* * *

_

"Agent Morgan we'll be landing at Birmingham International Airport in ten minutes." the pilot informed JJ and Morgan over the intercom, "We're preparing for our descent now."

"Thanks Dan" Morgan replied easily back over the intercom to the pilot. Looking up as JJ re-entered the cabin from the bathroom his hand subconsciously snaked its way into his pocket to feel the ring box again. He had been waiting for the perfect moment for over two weeks now, the ring burning a whole in his pocket, and his mother had called every night to find out if he'd asked her yet. Seeing her soft smile as she sat down next to him on the jet's small sofa, he asked teasingly, "So what's with that content smile baby? Have other men been texting you again?".

"Yep, and I have to admit they're pretty cute." She added nonchalantly as they felt the plane jump a little as it hit the runway, "I always did have a thing for guys with no hair."

"JJ..." he growled and she giggled at his protectiveness, "Relax Derek. You're mom just sent me the cutest picture of Henry. He's covered in some of the blue icing from Desiree's birthday cake with this huge smile on his face. I think she's really loving having him stay with her for a few days, and you know how he loves his "Honey"."

"mmmhhmmm....And you know how I love my honey too." he mumbled as he stole a small kiss from her before the she could protest.

"Derek! Play nice or you'll be sleeping in your own hotel room tonight." she threatened playfully and had to laugh at his pout. When the plane slowed to a stop, she stood and grabbed her purse and laptop bag, "Now come on. We need to go and make friends with the locals."

* * *

Exiting the airport they found two young agents from the local field office waiting for them near two bureau issued SUVs. The tall blonde stuck his hand out to JJ, "You must be Agent Jareau. I'm Agent Bowen and this is my partner Agent Romine. We brought you the SUV that you requested, ma'am." He said, winking slightly.

"Thank you, we'll take it from here." Morgan insisted, taking JJ lightly by the hand and opening the door for her.

"Derek! What was that?" JJ asked incredulously as he entered the SUV watching as Agent Bowen watched in confusion as their SUV drove away.

"What?" Morgan asked seemingly oblivious, though JJ knew better.

"You blew off an Agent in the Alabama Field Office! What if they need to call us, but now he doesn't want to? Or worse, what if word gets out that he thinks we are together?" JJ's mind was racing in all of the possible ways that this situation could get completely out of hand.

"We _are_ together, JJ." Morgan laughed.

"Yea, but we agreed that we aren't ready for people to know." JJ sulked.

"He just thought he could have a chance with you, I had to let him know you were taken. But, I promise I'll play nice." Morgan conceeded. Honestly, he hated the way other agent's and officer's looked at his girlfriend, but he knew as well as anyone else that part of her job was to keep people happy and cases flowing to the BAU.

The drive to the hotel took far longer than either agent anticipated. When they finally arrived, they noticed that the hotel was more like a beaten down garage than anything else.

"I wouldn't stay in my own room in this hotel even if we _weren't_ dating." JJ observed. "This definitely doesn't look like the brochure."

"JJ we are _not_ staying here" Morgan stated firmly as locked the doors to the SUV, "There's about one hundred percent of a chance that we're going to get shot at for just for being two people walking around, North Birmingham is like that."

"What do you mean, _'North Birmingham is like that'_? When was the last time you were in _Alabama_? And if we don't stay here where are we going to stay? We're supposed to meet the locals at the crime scene in thirty minutes, I picked this hotel because it was closest to the exit where the most recent crime scene is."

"JJ" Derek sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face, "Remember when I told you I was undercover for 18 months right before I joined the BAU?"

"Yes" she answered, but it was obvious that she wasn't really sure what this had to do with them, Alabama, or both.

"Well I was undercover here, in Birmingham and sometimes Atlanta, with a local street gang that was working for the Juarez drug cartel. I know these streets better than my old neighborhood, and trust me when I say that these guys aren't going to be too happy to see me again after I busted their boss for heroin trafficking." Derek added as he started the car again, "Now call those people at the front desk and work some of your special magic to get us out of paying for _those_rooms, girl. I know a pretty good place not far from here anyways."

* * *

He watched his newest attraction as they cooked lunch together with an older woman who had to be his mother based on the dark color of her skin. _Susan never cooked with me..._he thought and that thought made him angry as he continued to snap his photos of the oblivious couple, pressing so hard on the camera with each picture that it almost cracked from just the pressure of his hands.

* * *

"Now this is more like it." JJ cried happily as they entered the lobby of the Redmont hotel, the place looking like something out of the 1920s.

"I thought you might like it" He grinned, "A friend from Chicago owns it, he bought it a few years ago when it was about to go under and restored the whole thing."

"Do you have friends _everywhere_?" JJ asked incredulously as her eyes marble ceilings, "Are you sure that this even falls into our 150 per diem limit?"

"Baby girl this is Alabama. There isn't a hotel that doesn't fit into our budget until you reach Atlanta or Texas on the other side." Derek informed her politely as they made their way towards the check in desk.

"Well, then let's get two rooms in case Garcia decides to keep looking into my love life," JJ added thoughtfully and waited until he handed her a key to the room they would be sharing without the knowledge of their friends before stepping into the empty elevator car and adding with a wicked smile, "Oh would you mind getting my bag? I pretty sure there's a present for you in there--And if you play your cards right, I might let you see it later..." as the doors closed around in front of her.

* * *

**Alright so there's part one. Don't forget to let us know if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds or anything else you recognize. Promise.**

**A/N: So surprise! Here's the next chapter, and it's earlier that I said. yay. :) Hope everyone likes it, and THANK YOU times a million to everyone who read, alerted, and reviewed so far! We love you guys!**

**Chapter Two**

Morgan wiped the sweat from his face with his t-shirt as he surveyed the crime scene, the humidity was killing him. "Captain how hot did you say it was today?"

"Oh, I think they said about 93 or so. Not really the best day to wear black." Captain Morris stated, holding back a smirk as he took in Morgan's dark jeans and boots.

"Yeah I got that, thanks." Morgan said under his breath as JJ walked up to them, swatting away at mosquito's. "Any luck with the press, JJ?"

"Not yet. Sorry. Any chance we can get out of this heat soon?" She asked hopefully. She wanted to catch this UnSub, she really did, but she wasn't used to this kind of heat--it was making her sick to her stomach.

"Robertson take Agent Jareau back to the station!" Captain Morris called to a waiting patrolman who was guarding Amy Goldstein's crime scene.

"Oh, no Captain that's okay. Really." JJ insisted. While she hated the heat, she hated even more local cops that didn't think she could do her job.

"Now I know why you almost never pick cases in Alabama during the summer." Morgan muttered so only JJ could hear.

"And, We're never above the sun belt in the wintertime. I hate the snow." JJ scoffed.

"I knew you were smart, girl. But I didn't know you were this smart." Morgan joked.

"Just do your profilie thing so we can get out of here." JJ insisted. "I've still got a press conference to plan." She groaned slightly.

* * *

"Agent Jareau, with three female victims and three missing men, why is the FBI only now getting involved? Is it because they are biracial couples? " A reporter asked.

"Do you think these are hate crimes, Agent Jareau?" another reported interrupted. "Is the Ku Klux Klan involved?"

JJ cringed inwardly at that accusation, the file had been on her desk for weeks but they had more pressing cases to deal with at the time. "I assure you, we at the FBI and Alabama State PD are doing all we can to find the person responsible and bring him to justice." JJ deflected.

"But is the KKK involved?" the same reporter asked again, inching closer to the platform with each word he spoke. Something JJ knew Derek Morgan did not miss once she saw him begin to eye the over eager reporter from his place at the back of the room. This reporter, from the Huntsville Chronicle, would not be at the next press conference--she'd bet money on it.

"We have no reason to believe any organizations are involved in these crimes. We believe all three murders to be the work of a single man. At this time I cannot disclose any other information on this case, thank you all for coming." JJ stated eloquently before heading off the platform and out of the building--she really needed to get some air.

* * *

"Scott Miller I cannot believe you didn't tell her! I can't believe you didn't tell your own mother that we decided to wait a while before having children! But of course the good little son would never want to disappoint 'Mommy Dearest'! No...leave that to his bitch of a wife!" Natalie Miller screamed at her husband when she entered their bedroom. "Don't even think you're sleeping in here tonight!"

Scott Miller to his favor chose not to speak as he grabbed his clothes for the next day and a pillow for the couch. "Good night Nat." he muttered as he closed the door behind him and headed down the stairs. He knew he had messed up, greatly, now he just needed to find a way to fix it.

* * *

His Susan was angry again, she was yelling at Charlie--again. Why did it never stop? Why couldn't she just be happy? Why did she always have to yell? He would just have to teach her a lesson.

* * *

"Hey girl. Everything okay?" Morgan asked when he found JJ outside the small press hall twenty minutes later. It was well past six now, and the sun was almost completely gone from the sky.

"Oh, yea I'm fine." JJ answered, but her eyes never strayed from the building in front of her. She hadn't even looked away when he'd come outside.

"JJ..."

"I'm sorry, Derek. It's just that this case was on my desk, had been for weeks, and now two more women are dead because of it. It's possible that he's even found another unsuspecting couple to murder and now there's nothing I can do about it." She broke her concentration on the building in front of her but refused to look at him.

"JJ, it's not your fault." Morgan said, unsure of how he could comfort the woman who had come to mean so much to him.

"What happened to the guy who told me when Reid was abducted that one of us was there and one of us wasn't and that I had to figure out the rest by myself? I could use him right now." JJ said lightly.

"He fell in love with you, it changed some things." Morgan said, nudging her slightly on the shoulder. She finally turned to look at him, and he could see small tears forming in her eyes.

"Well, that sure doesn't help, but for what it's worth, I fell in love with you too." JJ laughed, allowing herself to rest her head on Morgan's shoulder, encompassed by the feeling of comfort that she felt every time he was around her.

Morgan's hand unconsciously drifted to the small velvet box in his pocket, _is this the right time? _He began asking himself. "JJ, I--" His proposal was cut short by the ringing cell phone in JJ's pocket.

"Uh...Sometimes I just want to throw my cell phone in the Atlantic, but lucky for my Blackberry, I am no where near any large body of water." JJ whined before begrudgingly answering her phone.

"Hello, my illustrious beauty, how's it hanging down in the good ol' south? While I am stuck here all by my lonesome in my lair. Seriously, I am getting desperate for human interaction. I would even willingly party on with Rossi, and that is saying something." A familiar voice said on the line.

"Garcia, why are you calling me and not Morgan? I am sure he would love to deal with your loneliness right now." JJ told her eccentric friend, knowing that Garcia had some ulterior motives, but not really being in the mood to deal with them.

"Because he is not in some strange, secret relationship that I feel I must know all the sordid details about. You, my dear, are. Which is why I will tell you my insanely rockin' intel and then proceed to grill you mercilessly." Garcia informed her blonde coworker.

"What intel?" JJ asked, resigned that she would not get out of this phone conversation until Garcia had extracted some form of gossip.

"All your victims' lipstick, same stuff. It's not from any major line, or even a current one. I am checking with discontinued cosmetic lines and companies out of business to see if it is any of theirs. Its made mostly out of Castor oil, which isn't popular now, so it comes from anything before the early '80s."

"Thanks Garcia." JJ said quickly, trying to get off the phone before Garcia could ask about JJ's love life.

"Hold it right there missy! You are forgetting the main reason I called!" Garcia yelled, as if she already knew JJ's brilliant plan.

"If I wanted to talk about it, I would have told you months ago." JJ complained slightly.

"ITS BEEN GOING ON FOR MONTHS!" Garcia squealed happily as JJ cringed. She heard Morgan chuckle lightly at her expression.

"I never confirmed that there was a relationship!" JJ backpedaled unbelievably.

"Okay Sugar, pass me on to my dark chocolate sundae." Garcia told her. JJ gave Morgan the phone, shaking her head with laughter. How was she going to get out of this?

"Hey baby girl, what is up?" Morgan said to his friend.

"Alright, your mission if you choose to accept it, is to find the stud that our young JJ must be dating." Garcia commanded.

"How do you know that she is dating someone?" Morgan teased, winking at JJ.

"She is too happy, its like she walked out of a Disney movie. She is seeing someone, make no mistake about that. I just need you, the object of my everlasting affection, to find out who. Godspeed Derek Morgan. Fail me my prince, and I will punish you!" She said hanging up on him.

"How does she know that I am dating someone, but not you?" JJ asked with disbelief as he handed her back her phone.

"Tricks of the trade." He said, kissing her on the cheek. JJ swatted him slightly and then gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yea, yea. Mr. Big Bad Profiler has his team mates all fooled. I know the drill. So where do you want to go for dinner?" she asked as they started the short walk back to their SUV. "But please no fish, shrimp, crab, or seafood of any kind. After being outside in the heat all day I'm not sure I can take it."

Stopping her quickly as they entered the parking deck, he scooped her up in his arms. "Derek! What are you doing?!"

"I'm carrying you gorgeous. I can't have you being sick if I want to see that present later, can I?" he asked as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "How do you feel about Thai food?"

"Thai food? I'm not even sure what that is." JJ said as she allowed herself to snuggle into his arms in the almost abandoned parking garage.

"Well then you, my lovely girlfriend, are in for a treat. I know the perfect place."

* * *

The small restaurant was just as perfect as he remembered. The lights were dimmed, small votive candles were lit in the center of each cloth covered table, and he was fairly certain that this might be the perfect place and time to ask JJ the question he'd been trying to get out for weeks.

"Hey, JJ there's something I was hoping to ask you..." Morgan started as he took her hand over the top of the table, but was interrupted by one of the field agents from earlier in the day approaching the table.

"Agent Jareau it's nice to see you again. I'm Agent Nathan Romine, we met earlier in the afternoon." the good looking brunette man said politely as he stopped in front of them with a female agent. "And this is Agent Sarah Hunt, she's just been assigned to our field office starting today."

"Oh of course. Nice to see you again." JJ returned as she shook Agent Romine's offered hand, and then the woman with him who could have been her twin's. "You remember Agent Morgan, I assume?"

At the sound of his name the other blonde agent's head snapped around so quickly, Derek knew he was in trouble. "Derek Morgan?" she asked and JJ moved aside a little so the woman could see for herself. "I can't believe this! What the hell are you doing here? Still going for blondes too I see."

"I'm working a case with my partner Agent Hunt." Morgan answered cooly, not wanting to provoke the woman. He knew JJ was going to grill him as soon as they left the restaurant and that was something he was more than ready to get over and done with. "Congratulations on being assigned to the field office you wanted after your probationary two years."

"Ahh, you're _partner--_yes, you do have a history with those." Agent Hunt replied snidely, ignoring his last comment.

Morgan grabbed JJ's hand under the table, and began rubbing it with his thumb. He could see that she was getting uncomfortable with the woman's tone, and she had every right to be. Deciding that while he would be a gentleman and take the high road, he had to end the conversation with Hunt now, before his girlfriend went and hid in the bathroom. "I am sure you two are busy, so we will see you tomorrow if the case allows."

"Trying to get rid of me? Seriously? Are you afraid that I will tell your little girlfriend all about your conquests?" Agent Hunt laughed maniacally.

"I don't know how your girlfriend would find out about those conquests when she's still in Virginia." JJ said faking oblivion. She and Morgan had discussed past relationships, and while she was dying to know how he knew this woman, she wasn't about to let some bimbo destroy her and Morgan's happy and still secret relationship.

Morgan laughed lightly, catching on to JJ's intention, and sent her a small, but grateful smile when a crazed Sarah Hunt stormed away angrily, Agent Romine following close behind. "Sorry about that." he said sincerely apologetic. "I had no idea she was going to be here, I promise."

"Hey, I know that. I believe you when you tell me that that you had no clue that one of your ex girlfriends was going to be here." JJ said, going out on a limb in her assumption of who this Agent Hunt could be.

"She wasn't my girlfriend and I've never slept with her, baby girl." Derek answered honestly, but with a sad tone to his voice, "I dated her sister, and when I found out she was cheating I ended things."

"Then why is she so angry?" JJ asked as she squeezed his hand, prompting him to let her in to what was obviously a sad piece of his past, knowing how painful it was to have a significant other that was cheating.

"Sarah, or Agent Hunt now I guess, came to see me a few weeks after the break up, at the time I was working out of the D.C. field office. She said that Danielle, her sister, was so depressed after we ended things that she'd threatened to kill herself. She wanted to know if I would come and convince Dani to get some help, check herself into a hospital or maybe something else...I don't really know."

"Why would she have done that for you?" JJ asked, quietly "I mean, wasn't she seeing someone else?"

"I guess she had just closed herself off, I'm not sure." Morgan responded quietly.

"So, what happened?" JJ prodded.

"Well, I agreed to stop by after work, and when I got there Dani would only speak to me if we were alone, so I had everyone else leave the room and I thought I was able to convince her that she needed help. She even promised me that she would check herself into a psychiatric hospital if I drove her down the next morning." He scoffed slightly to himself shaking his head, and added quietly "Like I should have believed her."

They fell silent for just a moment, Morgan lost in his thoughts and JJ not wanting to push him further than he was willing. Finally, she prodded once more, "What did you do?"

"After that I went home and called my boss and told him what was going on, and he gave me the morning off to take her to the hospital. I spent the whole night awake wondering if I was doing the right thing, I mean I'd only dated the woman for two months--was that really long enough for me to tell what was best for her? Well, the next morning when I got to her apartment the place was covered with police and an ambulance was there too. The cop that was in charge of the scene told me that Dani had committed suicide by taking too many sleeping pills sometime during the night."

Morgan fell silent, and JJ could see the pain in his face of the guilt that he carried for so long. She _definitely_ could understand guilt, even if it was misplaced.

"You couldn't have saved her." JJ informed him softly.

"I _should_ have saved her...I _could _have..."

"No!" JJ insisted "The only road that leads to is self doubt and misery. Believe me, I've been there."

Morgan looked at her lonely, searching her eyes and finding only love and sympathy. Finally, he nodded slowly, a small smile creeping upon his lips "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"_Like_ me?" JJ asked, obviously trying to lighten the mood, "And here I was thinking you love me. Hmm...guess I was wrong."

"No, I just think you'd have to be certifiable yourself if you can't see the way I feel about you, gorgeous." Morgan said smiling softly in her direction.

"You know, I was thinking. What if we have desert _before _dinner? For some reason I really want something chocolate..." JJ mused, her mischievous smile letting on exactly what she meant by "desert", and it wasn't food.

With a smile to match hers, he responded with a low voice, "I think I may know the perfect thing..."

"Well then by all means Agent Morgan, lead the way." she sassed cheekily and they were out of the restaurant and in the car in less than five minutes flat. As they pulled away from the curb, both lost in teasing each other, they never noticed the black sedan tailing them from behind or the angry blonde woman driving it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Thank you all so very much for all the FANTASTIC reviews! :) Please let us know what you think of this one, we hope you like it!**

**Chapter Three**

Derek lay awake early the next morning, unable to keep himself from watching the sleeping woman beside him. He had always been an early riser, and it was one of his favorite things to wake earlier than the blonde at his side and watch her sleep. He pulled out the velvet box and fingered the brilliant diamond engagement ring. _Why is this so hard?_ He thought to himself, upset at all of the interruptions that had plagued him the previous day. _Today is the day._ He promised himself, before putting the ring away and rising to get ready for another day filled with death and suffering, and hopefully a happy moment for himself and the woman he had come to love.

As he turned on the shower to let it warm up he heard the faint ringing of JJ's blackberry. Someone calling her at 5am could only mean one thing. As if on cue, JJ knocked on the closed bathroom door, "Derek, hurry up. That was Captain Morris. There's a couple who fit the victimology who were reported missing from their home in Mobile last night. That's three hours from here so we need to get moving."

Grumbling slightly he quickly got in the shower_. This is going to be one of those days_.

* * *

"Wake up Charlie." A stocky man spat causing Scott Miller to drift into conciseness in a small compartment as though he was coming out of a fog. "This is _your_ fault." The man said with new disgust.

"What the--?" Scott began, seeing his wife sitting asleep across from him. She wasn't tied up, in any way, so why was he?

"I'm going to have to teach Susan a lesson, Charlie. Then I'll make her look presentable like you wanted me too." The man interrupted, as Scott felt a needle prick on his neck before he could feel his eyelids droop again. The darkness overwhelmed him into a dreamless captivity seconds later.

* * *

"Captain Morris!" Morgan called as he and JJ pulled up to the Miller house, clad in what he hoped would be cooler clothes than yesterday. "What do we know so far?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?" Morgan asked, obviously agitated.

"I mean aside from the fact that the neighbor reported them missing when they realized their front door was left open all day. That's all we know. Our CSIs can't find any evidence, none. It's as if the guy never even entered the house..."

"Suggesting he might be using some sort of ruse to lure the victims into leaving with him. You didn't find any fabric or shoe prints on the stoop?"

"We found a button, but hell Agent Morgan--that could've been from anywhere. We have no way of telling if it was our guys."

"Well, there is one way, but people aren't going to like it." Morgan said under his breath, entering the house.

"What is that?"

"Wait for the bodies." Morgan said sadly.

* * *

Scott awoke once more to see his wife, her eyes wide with fear, but seemingly unable to move as the man opened the lid to the compartment where they were being held, only to lift his wife like a rag doll, slamming the compartment closed once more. To Scott's utter horror, he could hear every monstrosity that befell his lovely wife, tears rolling down his cheeks at his inability to save the woman he loved. What felt like hours later, but possibly only minutes, he felt a needle prick his neck again, and this time he didn't fight the dreamless sleep.

* * *

By the time night fell on the costal city of Mobile, Alabama, they were almost ready to give up hope on ever finding the Millers--dead or alive. Most of the police, including Morgan and JJ, had now migrated back to the State's capitol where the main branch of the Alabama State PD was located. They had left no rock unturned, but by now everyone was exhausted, unable to sleep, but exhausted just the same. A the loud ringing of the phone in the Captain's office startled a dozing JJ as she leaned on Morgan's shoulder.

Exiting his office, Captain Morris had a grave look on his face that could only mean one thing. "Someone just found Natalie Miller in the grassy area next to exit 270. She was already dead."

JJ quietly stood, beginning to make preparations for the press conference she was now dreading to inform the public that another woman had been murdered. When her blackberry beeped to remind her that tomorrow was Garcia's birthday, a light went off in her head. "Morgan, something's off about this."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't we originally think he was keeping them for a week?" she asked and when he nodded she continued, "But if that's the case then what caused him to dump Natalie Miller so quickly? She and her husband were only reported missing last night."

"Captain Morris! I need to see Natalie Miller's body." Morgan yelled to the man across the bullpen to where he was standing.

"Why? They haven't even done the autopsy yet." the Captain asked as he moved closer to the two FBI agents. "Besides, the body won't even get to the morgue downstairs for another hour."

"I need to know why he had to speed up his time table by dumping Natalie Miller after only sixteen hours, and not a week like he usually does." Morgan commanded, grateful for the genius of the woman beside him.

* * *

The next time Scott Miller found consciousness he was tied to a chair in what looked to be an abandoned barn. Thinking he was alone he tried to get out of the restraints, suddenly realizing that his body was no longer immobile. A cold voice startled him as he fought with the knotted rope around his wrists. "I tried to be patient Charlie. I tried to give you the chance to keep Susan from yelling, but you never did. You always just let her yell at us! Why?"

"I...I don't..." He could feel himself stuttering, but had no way of stopping.

"Why do you let her yell at us?" The man screamed.

"I...I'm not Charlie. My name's...Scott...Miller..." the restrained man quivered as he noticed the axe in his captors hands. "Please...I didn't do anything..."

"YES YOU DID!" the man snapped, "And now it's going to be like you always said Charlie." He said angrily as he swung the axe, effectively cutting off Scott Miller's head. "You always said heads were gonna roll..."

* * *

JJ looked in the mirror at herself back in the precinct bathroom. She almost cringed at the dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and poofy hair that accompanied the humidity of Alabama. Pulling out her travel tooth brush and tooth paste from her purse, she turned on the facet, intent on getting the foul smell out of her mouth--she had been sick for almost two weeks, and if it was what she expected, she would be sick for quite a bit longer.

"You know, he's a real jerk." Agent Hunt startled her from behind, causing JJ to jump slightly.

"Who's a real jerk?" JJ asked as she began brushing her teeth vigorously, her words coming out semi-gargled due to the amount of tooth paste filling her mouth.

"Derek. You know what he did to my sister, right?" Hunt asked angrily.

"He told me what happened, but--"

"You just watch your back. People who date him have a way of ending up hurt." Hunt semi-threatened before walking out the door.

JJ stood confused, once she was alone again in the bathroom. She smiled as she thought of the picture that Fran had sent her of Henry playing in the icing from Desiree's cake, and wondered what it would be like to have two little children instead of just one. _I really should just buy a test and find out._ JJ admitted to herself, before grabbing her purse. _But if it does turn out positive, how am I going to tell Derek?_

* * *

Walking out of the precinct bathroom, she turned to head back towards the bullpen and ran directly into the man she had just been thinking about. "Ow! Derek, what are you doing?" she asked as she rubbed her forehead from where it had bumped into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. I was coming to find you and make sure you were okay. I saw Agent Hunt leaving the bathroom earlier, and I didn't want her bothering you." he apologized.

"It's nothing I can't handle, but I'll let you know if it starts to become a problem. I promise. She just needs someone to blame, and unfortunately that gets to be you."

"Unfortunately? Does that mean you'll find a way of making it up to me?" Derek said suggestively.

"Is that _all_ you ever think about?" JJ asked laughing and swatting him lightly on the shoulder.

"With you around? I can't _stop_ thinking about that." He admitted raising his eyebrows.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to go hide in a closet or something, because you need to be thinking about this case." JJ insisted, poking him lightly on the chest.

"I would find you hot stuff, and then there would be no one to see us and--" Derek said exaggerating his excitement.

"Case. Derek. Think about the case." JJ laughed as she walked away, never seeing Derek's hands fall to his pocket to finger the velvet box that seemed to take up residence there.

* * *

He was exhausted after putting Charlie where he belonged. Tomorrow he would find another Susan, another Charlie, and they would be different. They would be exactly like he wanted, at least he hoped they would, but if not he could always teach them a lesson. For now though, he just wanted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews!! We hope you like this part too. :)**

**Chapter Four**

"Say bye-bye to Mama." JJ smiled as she heard Fran instruct her son over the phone.

"Bye-bye Mama!" Henry's small voice comforted her over the many miles.

"Bye buddy, you be good for 'Honey' okay?" She instructed.

"Mama, I good." Henry promised, causing JJ to chuckle. Her son had definitely inherited her own inquisitive nature and was usually bouncing of the walls.

"Ok, Mama's got to go, I love you buddy."

"Wuv you Mama." Henry said as he turned off the phone, causing JJ to smile as Morgan walked into the room.

"Who was that on the phone?" he asked, but not really listening as he dressed for the day.

"My secret boyfriend." JJ answered, just waiting to see if he'd pick up on her words.

"Oh..well that's good." He started, then paused as his brain processed what she'd just said. "Your secret boyfriend? But he was in the shower, so how did he manage to get a call out?"

"Oh he has his ways." JJ teased as she headed towards the bathroom with her straightener. "I think someone named Honey helped him out a little this time though."

* * *

He had found them--the perfect Susan and Charlie. They were sleeping now, but he could wait. He would wait for them, soon they would be together--the perfect family.

* * *

"Agent Jareau" a young uniformed officer said almost breathlessly as he entered the small room where Morgan and JJ had set up, "we've got a couple who have just reported being stalked. Apparently, they got a message and a photo but then when they showed up to the precinct a few minutes ago, they didn't have the picture. Seemed pretty much like they were overreacting to me, but you asked us to bring any info to you or Agent Morgan."

"Are they still here?" JJ asked, standing up from her chair as did Morgan.

"Yes, ma'am"

"Okay, I'll go talk to them. You just work on finishing that press release." Morgan said as he moved to follow the uniform out of the room.

"Okay, sounds good. I might go and get something for lunch in a few minutes. Want anything?" JJ asked, thinking this would be the perfect time to pick up a certain test that she'd been avoiding.

"Oh yeah, grab me a double cheeseburger." Morgan said casually.

"And what am I supposed to do when it gives you a heart attack? Not on my watch." She replied smugly.

"I am not opposed to mouth to mouth." Morgan said, winking at her. "And don't you even, I have seen what you eat when we are on cases." He faked indignation well, JJ decided, but not enough to throw her off her A-game.

"I would never do mouth to mouth when you have onion breath. A girl has to have standards." She told him as she walked out of the room, Morgan's laughter following her out the door.

* * *

Finding a small eatery near the precinct she stopped and picked up two turkey sandwiches, fries, and a chicken wrap for later--she had meant what she said about getting him a double cheeseburger, it wasn't happening.

Walking back to the car, she suddenly felt like someone was watching her intently, but she just brushed it off as someone gawking at her for carry enough food to feed around four people--they didn't know she was planning to share. Finally reaching the SUV, she managed to drop her keys as she pulled them out of her over stuffed purse.

"Oh, here. I think you dropped these." A stocky man with tan skin said as he handed her keys back with a smile. "Wyatt LeBlanc."

"Jennifer Jareau." JJ answered as she took the keys from him with a smile, "Thanks for helping me with my keys, Wyatt. I've really got to get back to work, but it was nice meeting you."

"Of course." he nodded and walked away, a smirk covering his thin lips.

"Okay...now, where am I going to find a drugstore this close to the precinct without anyone seeing me..." JJ mused as she loaded the car with the food and climbed in. Never giving her newest acquaintance a second glance as she drove away.

* * *

He'd just met the One. The most perfect Susan. He'd even talked to her, helped her with her keys, and she had smiled at him. Actually smiled. Now, there was no way he could let her leave without following her, he would have to dispose of the other Susan, she was not nearly as good. Climbing into his small dark green SUV, he watched her as she pulled away from the curb heading towards downtown, and when she was a safe distance away-he followed her, his perfect Susan.

* * *

"Why are there SO many of these tests?" JJ sighed frustratedly. She had just gone to the doctor to confirm her first pregnancy, but now she didn't have that option. She had to make a decision and head back soon or Morgan would start to ask questions on why it took her so long to get lunch.

"First time buying one of these?" a kind older woman asked from behind her. The woman, Sarah according to her name tag, obviously worked in the small drug store. "A lot of the women that come in here get the EPT test, it takes about five minutes to complete and it's almost always accurate."

JJ suddenly felt embarrassed. "No, it's not the first time I've bought one, but it's been a while." She lied. Truthfully, she had never actually bought a home pregnancy test before. With Henry she'd just stayed in denial for weeks until she finally had to force herself to go to the doctor to confirm what she already knew.

"Well, a test is a test, but I would go with the EPT until you can get yourself to a doctor." The woman observed.

"Thanks." JJ said, grabbing the test and practically running to the cashier, never noticing the man in the green SUV who was happily taking photographs of her every move.

Two hours later, JJ had the same feeling of someone watching her when she was giving the Press Conference. The small hairs stood erect on the back of her neck as she felt someone watching her. Dismissing it as just the locals inquisitiveness at an unfamiliar face, she quickly hopped back in the FBI SUV and drove back to the precinct, never noticing the green SUV following a car behind her as she drove down the freeway.

* * *

So his perfect Susan was a cop. But how? Susan wasn't supposed to be a cop, she was supposed to stay home with him, right? But if that was how things were supposed to go, why did he feel so excited by the fact that his Susan was a trained police officer? And why had she been buying a pregnancy test? Was he about to be a big brother?

* * *

"Hey, sweet thing, there you are! I was worried the mosquito's might have gotten to you." Morgan teased as JJ joined him in the interrogation room with the lunch items.

"Very funny." JJ scoffed. "So, what about that other couple?"

"I'm pretty sure they're just over reacting. We know our UnSub is picking a specific type of victim, but we have no evidence that he's stalking them." JJ nodded, unsurprised at Morgan's conclusion. Still, she had always felt more drawn towards stalking cases--they kind of creeped her out.

"Can we put them under police protection anyway--maybe with just a patrol car driving by at different times? I mean, is it impossible that we just don't know that the UnSub is stalking them?" JJ asked.

Morgan hid a smile as he reached for the bags of food, he knew how JJ felt about stalking victims, and if it made her feel better, he was willing to cut the other couple some slack. "It couldn't hurt." He agreed, "now where's my double cheese burger?"

"Currently exploding someone else's heart" she quipped. "I guess you'll just have to make do with the turkey sandwich and fries I brought you."

"At least tell me you thought to grab some ketchup?" Morgan asked hopefully.

"Of course..it's in my purse." JJ said as she looked around for the missing item, "I must have left it in the car. I'll be right back."

"That's okay, I'll go get it for you baby girl. You just stay here and eat--I know you weren't feeling too good this morning." he added as he got up from the table.

"NO WAIT!" JJ cried, remembering that a certain pregnancy test was completely visible in her large purse, "I mean...I need to call Garcia anyways and tell her happy birthday so I'll just go get. Thank you for offering though." She said, trying to recover.

"Okay." Morgan said cautiously and then shrugged slightly, "but hurry back soon. Last time it took you forever!" He added as he opened his turkey sandwich, slightly disappointed that it wasn't the double cheeseburger he wanted.

JJ ran quickly back to the car, grabbing her purse though noticing that the drivers seat had been adjusted differently. _Weird._ She thought, as she searched for the ketchup packets in the bottom of her purse.

* * *

He felt a small thrill at seeing Susan go back into the precinct. He had sat in her seat, feeling the love that a mother should have for a son as he adjusted the mirrors and sat in the seat that was still warm. He _had_ to get rid of the other one, she wasn't nearly as perfect--but did perfect Susan have a Charlie? She _must!_

* * *

"This makes me nervous" Carla Myers told her husband as she watched the police patrol car drive past their house again. "I know Agent Morgan told us that he didn't think it was anything to worry about, but I just feel like somethings wrong."

"Honey" Ray Myers sighed as he rubbed his wife's shoulders to soothe her, "Everything will be okay, Agent Morgan assured us that we would be protected."

A loud knock at the door startled the couple, and Ray rose from his chair to answer it--Carla close behind. "Can we help you?" he asked the stocky man in a police uniform on the other side of the door.

"Sir, my name is Officer LeBlanc. You and your wife need to come with me quickly. We've just received a threatening call from someone claiming to want to harm you." he said in a rushed voiced.

"Of course" both Ray and Carla added simultaneously, "Where are we going?" Ray asked as he lead his wife towards the waiting black SUV.

"A safe house about fifty miles away" LeBlanc added. _This is too easy, they didn't even ask why I wasn't in a police car. Susan would ask me that. I know she would._Wyatt LeBlanc thought as he began to drive away with the wide eyed couple in his back seat.

Once they were outside of the city he pulled over slowly, turning to the now dozing couple he whispered, "You really should know not to get into the car with strangers" before plunging a needle into both of them.

* * *

He cleaned up the blood easily after disposing of this Charlie, he hadn't resisted like the others. Now, he could focus on his perfect new Susan--he had to find her Charlie. He had disposed of these impostors correctly, in the way that would make Susan and Charlie proud. His only hope was that he, Susan, and Charlie could finally be a happy family.

* * *

"Morgan." Derek said, answering his cell that had been ringing wildly.

"Well, hello my hunk of burning love. How's it going down in the good ol' south?" Garcia asked, not waiting for a response. "Do you have any developments on young JJ's love life? Has she made any phone calls back to Quantico that did not seem work related?"

"She's been calling this guy named Henry a lot, I think that might be your guy." Morgan teased.

"Don't mess with my emotions! I have even tried looking up who she calls, but for the most part its Hotch, you, me, Emily, sometimes Reid and Rossi, and her mom." Garcia humphed in disappointment. "I tried looking up her texts, but its going to take me a few more hours of satellite jumping and Hotch is actually making me work."

"What a jerk. You poor baby." Morgan laughed, before becoming suddenly alarmed. "Wait, you can look up her texts? Is that legal?"

"Text messaging is still a fairly new phenomenon, very few laws have been passed concerning it. But in a few short hours I will know who she is seeing." Garcia laughed in triumph. "I will call you the second I find out who the lucky guy is." She said as she hung up.

Morgan groaned, he had wanted to propose to JJ before the team found out and complicated things, and now he only had a couple of hours before he would get a gloating phone call from one of his best friends. He had to work fast. If the right moment wouldn't come along on its own, he would have to make it. And he had to do it in a way where no one could interrupt him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: So here's the big proposal scene! We hope you like it. :) And thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter! You guys rock!**

**  
Chapter Five**

The drive back to the hotel to longer than expected due to a major wreck on the interstate, but by half past seven they finally reached their room again. Feeling the nausea that sometimes plagued her at night, JJ grabbed her ready bag and started towards the small bathroom, "Hey, I'm going to take a quick shower okay?"

Still lost in his thoughts on how he was going to be able to propose before Garcia called, he nodded, "Okay. What do you want to do for dinner?"

"Can we just order room service? I'm exhausted." JJ asked, hoping he wouldn't notice that her purse was still on her shoulder. This would be the perfect time for her to find out if she was pregnant for sure or not--all she would have to do is claim she took a longer shower than normal.

"Sure" Morgan agreed quickly, a light going off in his head on the perfect way to propose. He would just have them send up champagne and rose petals with dinner. "Any requests?"

"Just a salad or something. I not really that hungry." JJ admitted, "I'll be out it a minute."

Once she disappeared into the bathroom, he hurriedly grabbed the hotel phone to call down to the kitchen. "Hello this is Derek Morgan in room 315." he started before giving the man their order, "Oh and by any chance could you send a bottle of champagne and rose petals immediately?"

* * *

Locking the door behind her, JJ turned on the shower in hopes that Morgan wouldn't notice that she was taking longer than normal. Pulling the test out of her purse she carefully read the instructions before opening the box. Peeing on the stick quickly, she laid it on the counter before undressing and hoping in the shower. "Relax JJ" she told herself quietly as she started to wash her hair, "He'll be just as excited as you are if it's positive. You know how he is with Henry."

* * *

Derek Morgan had to admit, the employees in this hotel worked quickly. Almost as soon as he'd hung up the phone a bellboy had been at his door with the requested items and with the promise that their dinner was on it's way. "Relax Derek" he whispered to himself as he began spreading the rose petals out on the freshly made bed, "She loves you, and she knows you love her. Of course she'll say yes."

* * *

Hearing the timer she'd set on her blackberry go off after five minutes, JJ hurriedly finished washing her body before turning off the shower. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she grabbed her towel from the toilet seat, dried off, and got dressed--her eyes never leaving the test that sat just out of reach on the vanity.

After combing out her hair quickly, she finally decided to look at the test. She couldn't put it off any longer and Derek was bound to be knocking on the door any minute to find out why she had been in the bathroom over twenty minutes. Picking up the test, her eyes darted to the small oval results slot at the bottom. And there staring back up at her was the word that confirmed everything--_Pregnant._

_"Okay JJ, you can do this. You love him. He loves you. You're having a baby together. You can do this."_she thought in a silent pep talk to herself, reaching for the door knob and unlocking it.

Walking out of the bathroom and into the now darkened room, she didn't notice the rose petals on the bed or the man kneeling in front of her--all she noticed was the test in her hand. "Derek..I need to tell you something."

"JJ, honey look up." He coached, and smiled at the look of shock that covered her features when she did, "I've been trying to ask you for weeks, but it was just never the right time. I know this isn't the most romantic proposal ever, but just know that it is sincere. I love you with all my heart, Jennifer Jareau. I love spending time with you. I love those lazy weekends at your apartment with us just laying around watching movies with Henry, and I love when we go to the park with Henry because you're almost more excited than he is. I love the way your nose crinkles up when you smile and I love that you try and keep me healthy--even when I fight you on it. I love everything about you, JJ. Will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the small velvet box to produce the most beautiful diamond ring she'd ever seen.

"Yes" she whispered, tears falling down her face as she smiled. "Yes, I'll marry you."

"Thank God" he said his voice full of relief as he stood up to kiss her as he slid the ring on her finger. "I love you."

"I love you too, Derek." JJ answered quietly as she snuggled into his chest. "I'm pregnant." she whispered quietly, not knowing how else to tell him without ruining the moment.

"What?" He asked as he kissed the top of her head. "I didn't hear you."

"I'm pregnant" she whispered again, this time moving to look into his eyes as she spoke. "I just took the test."

Morgan simply stared at her in shock, not comprehending what she had just said. "You're pregnant?" He asked, shocked. "How did that happen."

"Well, when a man loves a woman..." JJ teased nervously, hoping that he would be as excited as she thought he would be.

"I know _that_part." Morgan smiled, coming out of his stupor. "I'm going to be a father." He smiled softly.

"Yep, that's kind of how it works." JJ laughed.

"And we're getting married." Morgan's smile grew wider.

"I think I was there for that part too." JJ smiled.

"Then we definitely have cause for celebrating!" Morgan shouted as he grabbed JJ in a hug, ignoring her loud squeal and carried her to the rose petal covered bed.

Thirty seconds later a loud knock was heard at the door, "Room Service!!" a young bellboy called out.

"Wait here" Morgan grumbled, climbing out of bed to answer the door. After quickly pushing their dinner cart into the room, Morgan managed to get rid of the you waiter quickly. Climbing back onto the bed with JJ, he whispered "Now. Where were we?" before kissing her passionately.

* * *

Hours later, Morgan watched his sleeping fiancée as the early morning sun began to peak through the blinds. Garcia still had yet to call, and as much as he loved his tech goddess he was glad that something had kept her busy for the moment. Reaching out for the bottled water on the night stand, he noticed a large manila envelope next to his drink that he hadn't noticed before. "I don't remember this..." he mumbled quietly as he grabbed the folder before settling back in the bed.

"What are you doing, Derek?" a sleep jumbled voice said next to him.

"Ssh...just go back to sleep baby." he soothed, rubbing her bare back a little until he heard her breathing level off again. Taking extra care to be quiet this time, he turned the envelope over and opened it, finding it full of what looked like surveillance photos except they were mostly of JJ until the end--the last ones were of them making love just hours before. "What the hell is this?" he shouted, obviously angry.

"What?" JJ added, alarmed as she sat up in bed. "What's wrong?"

"Look at these." Derek seethed, showing her the photos, "There all of you yesterday afternoon and us having sex last night. The UnSub is stalking _us_ now."

"Oh my God." JJ whispered, "I think I might know who we're looking for. This man he...he helped me when I dropped my keys on the way back from lunch. He just appeared out of nowhere. I just thought it was nothing, but now..."

"Now?" he prompted.

"The street wasn't that busy that I parked on, Derek. He almost had to be waiting for me in his car to just show up and help me with my keys like that." JJ started, angry at herself for not realizing this before, "The first picture was taken at the next place I went--the drugstore where I bought the test."

"What do you remember about him?" Morgan asked gently, his hand already reaching for his cell phone.

"Um...he was stocky, probably as tall as Gideon, with tan skin like yours. He gave me a name..Wyatt. Wyatt LeBlanc."

"Okay, it's going to all be okay sweetheart." he whispered when he felt her shaking under the covers at the fact that she had been so close to the UnSub and that the guy had been following her all day the day before. Pressing number five on his speed dial he waited until he heard his Hotch's voice before speaking, "Hotch I think you need to get down here with the rest of the team. The UnSub has started stalking us, we're his newest target."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Thank you so so much for reviewing the last chapter guys! We hope you like this one too! :)**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Jennifer Catherine Jareau!" JJ cringed as Garcia's mock angry voice came over the phone. She was stuck waiting for the team, Morgan had offered to drive one of the SUV's to pick them up from the airstrip, but had made her promise to stay in the safety of the dozens of police officers that swarmed the precinct--apparently Garcia had discovered the identity of her secret boyfriend.

"Garcia, I really don't have time for this--" JJ began truthfully. She had experienced an eventful twelve hours and wasn't really looking for the chance to go at it with her friend.

"You are dating Derek Morgan--God of the Known Universe--and you didn't tell me? ME! You're best friend, had to go through your text messages and find some pretty explicit--"

"Wait, you hacked my text messages? Is that even legal?" JJ asked, shocked that her friend would go that far to find out who she was dating.

"Legal Sméagol! You should know that wouldn't stop me."

"Look, I'm sorry we didn't tell you Pen" JJ said sincerely, "But I kind of have other things to worry about right now." Having a sociopathic stalker was a little unnerving.

"I know, I know, Hotch told me. Wyatt LeBlanc, I'm already searching but this guy doesn't come up with much." Garcia admitted. "But, just let me know. How is he in bed? I mean, I'm sure that between the two of you--"

"PENELOPE!" JJ warned, her relationship with Derek was the furthest from her mind right now.

"Fine, but don't think you're off the hook Angel. As soon as the two of you get back we're going to have a nice little chat--just the three of us."

"Four" JJ blurted, but cursed herself. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut?

"Who's number four? Sweetie, I don't think Henry needs to hear what his Auntie Pen found in those texts." Garcia said firmly.

"Oh yea, you're right Pen. Listen, I've gotta go. The team just got here. BYE!" JJ rushed, and firmly hung up the phone before she said something she couldn't take back.

"Tell me what we've got." Hotch said authoritatively as he burst into the room, the rest of the team at his heels.

"Biracial couples, husband missing, wife found on the side of the road each time." JJ began, passing out files for the team to review.

"Wait!" Emily cried. "What is that?" She asked excitedly pointing down to JJ's hand who immediately began cursing her own stupidity. _Of course Emily would notice! _JJ groaned, _Why didn't I take it off?_

"Erm." JJ was uncharacteristically at a loss for words. "I got engaged."

"Three days alone in Alabama with _Morgan_ and you're engaged?" Rossi asked smiling. The entire unit had noticed that JJ was likely dating someone, and he had a sneaking suspicion that if they fit the victimology and JJ was engaged that he knew her beau's identity.

"Is there something you two would like to tell us?" Hotch asked, a little hurt that two of his team members had not come to him beforehand.

"JJ and I got engaged last night, and..." Morgan started, stopping when he realized he didn't know if JJ was ready to tell people about the baby.

"And..." Emily prompted excitedly.

"And I'm pregnant." JJ finished, she really would have rather waited to tell the team everything, but they needed to know due to the nature of this case.

Emily squealed with delight as Rossi and Reid smiled happily. Hotch, however, remained completely impassive. "So what are the latest developments?" He asked, cutting off the celebration.

"We found this in our hotel room this morning." Morgan handed the manila folder off to the team, glancing at JJ who suddenly felt uncomfortable at it's contents. "CSU dusted it for prints and came up empty. JJ remembers meeting a Wyatt LeBlanc who we now think is the UnSub, but he's a ghost--a cipher. We don't have anything on him other than the sketch that we had done."

Rossi whistled as he came across a particularly compromising photo of the couple. "If he's following you this closely, then we've got to act quickly."

"He's devolving." Hotch said, glancing at his two agents and what that meant for them. "We need a plan."

* * *

He watched them softly, they didn't know that he could watch them through the cameras. He liked how Charlie comforted Susan. It was a lot to take in, he was sure. They had just forgotten their son, and he was just reminding them how they belonged together. They didn't argue like the others, showing just how perfect Charlie and Susan really were. They wouldn't abandon him again. They would be the perfect family--Charlie, Susan, Wyatt, and his baby brother.

* * *

"Baby, you really should eat something." Derek observed quietly as she seemed to stare off into space not even noticing the ham sandwich in front of her.

"I'm not hungry." JJ said softly, her eyes still focused on the wall across from her.

"Look, it can't be good for you or the baby if--"

"You know what's not good for the baby?" JJ snapped, "The fact that there's a serial killer with us in his sights-_that's_not good for the baby. So _excuse me_ if the idea of eating is not appealing right now!"

Normally, Derek would have apologized and try to talk it out with the blonde, but under the circumstances, he was at his wits end. "_Jennifer,_" He insisted, knowing full well how she hated the use of her full name, "you need to eat something. I can't sit here all day babysitting you to make sure you take care of yourself--"

"How _dare_ you!" JJ recoiled in shock. "I can take perfect care of myself _Morgan_ and if I don't feel like eating something because I'm nauseous and a little worried about becoming the next victim, then that is none of your business."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it's my business." Derek continued, aware that others were staring and that she used his last name which showed how angry she really was. "I'm pretty sure I _made_ it my business when we slept together!"

"Well, we sure won't be doing that anymore." JJ threatened.

* * *

He was devastated. _They had been so perfect!_ How could Charlie and Susan do it again? They were just worried, maybe he could warn them not to fight, that by arguing he would have to dispose of them like everyone else. Yes, that is what he would do. He would warn them.

* * *

"We need to find a way to draw the UnSub out into the open, set a trap for him." Rossi surmised as the team went through the case files again in the borrowed conference room. "He's too smart to slip up and get caught any other way--if he wasn't someone would have already caught him by now."

"Okay, so what do we need to do first?" JJ asked, finally eating some of her sandwich. She hadn't really meant to get angry, she just was tired of always fitting the victimology and she needed Derek's support, not his hovering--she was perfectly capable of eating in her own time.

"You're not going to like this, Morgan, but we all know the best way to draw him out is by using you and JJ as bait." Rossi said cautiously. "It's the only way, if we try to use a decoy he could catch on and we could lose him all together."

"So that means I should put my fiancée and child on the line? No, absolutely not." Morgan added, his tone final.

"When did you start making my decisions for me?" JJ asked angrily, "What do you need me to do Dave? I just want this to be over with."

"We're going to need to put you out in the open, draw him out, entice him to act." Dave started, glancing sideways at Morgan.

"You said he came up to you after the diner," Reid pointed out, "it means he's following you, which means that he's likely watching us somehow." Reid observed.

"I agree with Morgan." Emily stated, ignoring JJ's look of betrayal, "it's too dangerous!"

"I AM DOING THIS!" JJ shouted, tired of everyone second guessing her, "Look, I'm not going to bring my baby into the world with a psychopathic stalker setting his sights on me, it just is not going to happen. So either tell me what I have to do for this plan to work or find something else that will trap him because I'm not going to stay cooped up in the station forever."

"That's enough." Hotch said quietly, silencing the team. "Morgan, if you can't let JJ do her job, than we are going to have to transfer one of you from the team."

"There is another way." Rossi said causing all to snap their heads in his direction. "If he's after the couples, we can put Morgan out there. He seems drawn to JJ which seems like it would work faster, but Morgan's presence should be enough for him to act."

"Morgan, go out in the pretense of interviewing a witness. Dave, Reid, and I will follow at a safe distance giving you cover. Prentiss, I want you to stay here with JJ, make sure nothing happens to her." Hotch instructed, leaving no room for debate.

"Yes, sir." Emily agreed as the others filed out leaving only Morgan behind to say good bye.

"Be careful, okay?" JJ asked, sadly as she hugged Morgan, "Peanut and Henry need you, _I_need you."

"I will, you stay safe too." He whispered, moving his hand to gently touch her stomach, "Both of you."

"I love you, Derek" JJ said, smiling as she fought her tears.

"I love you too, JJ." He answered with a kiss, "I'll see you soon, okay? This will all be over, and tomorrow it will just be like a bad dream."

* * *

They thought they were so clever, but he was one step ahead of them. He only cared about his perfect Susan, nothing else. He could find another Charlie, but no one could be as perfect as this Susan.

"Oh, excuse me." Susan's dark haired friend said on her way to the bathroom. She did not even notice him in his police uniform he had purchased online.

"Don't worry about it, ma'am." He said, knowing he had to appear the friendly patrol man or she would get suspicious, and nothing was going to get in the way of him taking his Susan home with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.

**A/N: Okay, so there is only one more chapter after this one--the epilogue. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, we hope you're still liking this story! Let us know what you think of this one. :)**

**Chapter Seven **

"Oh no!" Morgan moaned as the gas meter on the SUV suddenly hit empty and the car came to a lame stop. "What's going on!" He shouted to himself, noticing that the SUV behind him began sputtering to a stop as well. Getting out of the car, he looked under the carriage of the car to see what he suspected--the fuel lines had been cut. Hotch and the others quickly exited their SUV and looked at him questioningly.

"It looks like he cut our fuel lines." Morgan explained as the others nodded. Dave seemed to have a far away glance that Hotch noticed.

"What? What's bugging you about this?"

"When Morgan got out of the car I expected the UnSub to be trying to take him, I mean, that's what this whole thing was about--Morgan and JJ. But he's no where."

"Maybe Morgan wasn't the target like we thought." Reid pointed out.

"You know what's always annoyed me? We know he's using a ruse, but how many people would follow a stranger from their home to his car? None of the homes have any signs of a struggle and we know that's where they were abducted from--" Morgan pointed out, as the four began walking the mile back to the precinct.

"Unless he was a police officer. People will follow authority figures anywhere! Who would notice a cop looking under the SUVs? He had to have access!"

"But, part of the profile is that he's a nobody--he can probably barely hold down a job..." Hotch explained.

"What if he just_ looked _like an officer?" Rossi mused.

"Then that would mean--" Morgan began his eyes getting wide as he began sprinting towards the precinct.

"That the UnSub is after JJ." Hotch finished, immediately sprinting after Morgan as the others followed.

* * *

"Put the knife down LeBlanc!" Captain Morris yelled.

"No! Not unless you agree to let Susan go home with me!" Wyatt LeBlanc shouted, they were not going to take his Susan away from him.

"Wyatt..." JJ began quietly, her eyes drawn to the shiny blade positioned against her heart. "Wyatt, honey let me go. You don't want to do this, you don't want to hurt me."

"We're supposed to be a _family_." He cried, pushing the blade only slightly further against her, making her feel a tiny prick.

"I know." JJ thought fast, agreeing with the UnSub seemed to be the only option. Suddenly she saw Emily exit the bathroom from the opposite end of the precinct, eyes widening in surprise then immediately dropping her gun.

"LeBlanc, put the knife down and we'll talk." Emily said, walking up to take the lead in negotiations.

"I don't want to talk with _you, _I want to talk with her." He insisted, Emily cursed the man that held JJ so close she couldn't get a clear shot as they began to walk closer to the door.

"Wyatt.." JJ started again, hoping to talk the UnSub into at least putting the knife down, "I'm pregnant. Can you put the knife down, please? All you have to do is put it down and we can talk this out, I'll even let you help me name the baby."

"I'm going to be a big brother?" LeBlanc asked, hope filling his voice, and JJ felt the knife move away from her chest for a moment, "I want a baby sister, Susan."

"Okay, what do you want to name her?" JJ asked again, hoping to get him to relax a little. Pointing to the conference room slowly, she added, "Why don't we go in there and talk, just you and me?"

"Let's name her Phoebe, Susan. That's a pretty name." LeBlanc answered, his voice sounding like a small child's. Using JJ as a shield, he did as she asked and moved them into the conference room. "Don't worry Susan, I'll protect you and Phoebe. I got rid of Charlie. He can't hurt you anymore."

"What did you do?" JJ asked worridly, she didn't know if she could handle the future without Derek Morgan.

"No!" LeBlanc screamed, apparently breaking at JJ's insinuation that he had done something wrong.

JJ, immediately seeing her folly, backtracked. "No, sweetheart," She tried not to cringe at the term of endearment as she sat down at the table, "I want to thank you for protecting us, but what did you do?"

Leblanc seemed to visibly calm, "He's not hurt. Yet. Not like the others, the impostors."

* * *

The four male FBI agents burst into the precinct to find Emily frantically ordering various police officers around. "Where is she?" Morgan panted slightly.

Emily could only point as she struggled with her emotions. "He was an officer. He dressed up like an officer and I didn't know until it was too late. I was in the bathroom, and when I came out---"

"Prentiss, it's not your fault." Rossi said comfortingly.

"Dave is right, Emily. There was no way you could have known." Morgan agreed. "Tell me what happened, how did he get her in the conference room alone?"

"She told him to go in there. When I came out of the bathroom he had her at knife point, using her as a shield so the police would let him out of the building unharmed." Emily answered, fighting to reign in her emotions, "He started calling her Susan, saying things like "We were supposed to be a family" which makes me think Susan is his mother. That would explain why he writes them letters and leaves them at every crime scene. Oh and she also told him she was pregnant."

Morgan cursed under his breath, "Why did she tell him that?" He asked angrily.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because he had a _knife _to her chest?" Emily shot back, her eyes on fire with anger. She was definitely blaming herself for JJ's abduction, but needing to her defend her friend at all costs.

"If we just storm the conference room, he's got no where to go, he'll feel trapped and could seriously hurt her." Rossi pointed out to the sad nods of his colleagues.

Suddenly Emily's phone rang, cutting off all further arguments. "Garcia, tell me you've got something." Emily pleaded.

"Wyatt LeBlanc's father was a black man, Charlie LeBlanc, reported missing seventeen years ago and never found. His mother, Susan, was white, reported missing three years before Charlie. Wyatt lives on a farm outside Birmingham and works as a prescription drug truck driver. I've got orders for police uniforms, but other than that, the guy pays everything with cash and isn't really in the system. Now get my girl back." Garcia insisted, ending the call as she began hacking into the surveillance cameras at the precinct.

Morgan punched the wall, releasing most of the aggression he felt.

"We need a plan." Rossi stated, bringing everyone back to the task at hand.

"Morgan!" Reid said excitedly as he was greeted by blank stares, causing him to explain further, "If he thinks JJ is his mother, he must think that Morgan is his father--Charlie. If you go in there, you can take him down and then JJ can convince him to tell us where the bodies are located."

"I can't put the lives of more of my agents in jeopardy." Hotch shook his head, there was no way he could officially approve of what the others were suggesting.

"I'm going in whether you like it or not." Morgan intoned, walking towards the door.

* * *

"Wyatt.." JJ said in what she hoped was a motherly tone, "What did you do to the impostors?"

"I buried them." he answered simply, his eyes looking to her for guidance, "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No honey." JJ soothed. Her skin was crawling at the thought of playing mommy to LeBlanc, but it seemed to be the only way to get through to him--appeal to him like a mother would. "You didn't do anything wrong."

He looked visibly relieved at her last comment, "I love you Susan." He admitted, the knife laying forgotten somewhere near the window as he sat down next to her at the table. "Thank you for coming back."

"You're welcome, I missed you." JJ lied, the thought of a plan--she could pretend something was wrong with the baby and maybe he would let her go. "Oww!" JJ hissed, playing the part of a woman in pain very well.

"What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" LeBlanc asked, he face worried.

"I...I don't know baby." JJ whispered, her voice weakened as she played out her part, "Maybe we should go to the hospital....oww!" she grimaced, gritting her teeth.

"No. Charlie always said that we couldn't go to hospitals." LeBlanc whispered still pointing the knife dangerously close to her. If she could distract him just long enough to get her gun, she was sure that she could take him down. Her devious plotting was interrupted however by the creaking of the conference room door, causing Wyatt to leap up and grab her once more to protect himself, placing the knife precariously close to JJ.

"Put down the knife." Morgan said confidently, though it tore a hole in his heart to see a knife pointed at the woman he loved.

"No." LeBlanc said weakly, almost hiding behind JJ.

"Wyatt, honey, we're a family, do what he says." JJ fought to keep her voice from trembling as she felt the knife prick the skin in her back.

"Charlie will hurt Phoebe just like he did me." Wyatt whispered loudly to JJ, "We have to protect her Susan."

"We will baby, but put down the knife and we'll talk about it together."

Suddenly, LeBlanc withdrew the knife and began sobbing uncontrollably. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He cried, "Susan, I didn't mean for it to happen. Please Susan, you have to believe me! I was just trying to help you, I swear, the gun just went off!"

"What gun sweetheart?" JJ asked, inching closer to Morgan who was across the room.

"When Charlie hit you that time, I knew that you were going away. I wanted to protect you," He sobbed, as though she hadn't spoken. "The shotgun was just _sitting_ _there!_ All I had to do was pick it up!"

LeBlanc continued to weep, his eyes focused on Morgan as he held the knife out threateningly, not noticing that with every word JJ inched even closer to Morgan. "I didn't mean for it to hit you! Charlie always told me that I killed you, but it was an _accident_." He looked at her pleading for her to understand, and JJ couldn't help but feel minutely sorry for the derranged man.

"Charlie helped me clean you up, and we burried you on the side of the road because he said you always wanted to travel, but I just wanted to be a _family_!" LeBlanc let the knife hang idly at his side. "I was just trying to bring you back!"

"Wyatt, where are the others?" JJ asked, knowing that although they were in a life threatening situation, they still needed physical evidence to convict him.

"Outside the barn, near the place we always had picnic's. I marked them with daisies, you always liked daisies." Wyatt admitted.

"I still do like daisies." JJ answered, trying to appear loving.

"I saved a key from each one, I just wanted you back!" Wyatt sniffled, "But they weren't you Susan. I finally found you." He grinned suddenly, intensifying the horror of the situation.

Morgan seeing the perfect opportunity arising, suddenly lept from where he was standing towards LeBlanc, catching the younger man totally off guard.

The next few seconds, or minutes to JJ, were a blur of arms and legs moving sharply in different directions as LeBlanc tried to break free of Morgan's hold on him. Opening the door, JJ allowed Hotch and Rossi to make their way into the room and place LeBlanc into custody.

Morgan immediately wrapped the trembling blonde in his arms, he could feel his own body shaking. They had come _so close _to losing each other. He said the only words he was sure of at the moment "Jayje, it's okay. It's over, he's in custody--he can't get to you anymore."

* * *

Morgan stared out the back window of the SUV as the team made their way to the LeBlanc family farm located just outside the Birmingham city limits. The farm was owned by LeBlanc's cousin after he saved it from the bank after it had been repossed but apparently hadn't been there in years.

Piling out of the two SUV's each member of the team made their way towards the old wooden barn on the edge of the property.

"Are you sure this is the barn he meant, Reid?" Morgan asked, "He told JJ he used daises to mark the...Holy shit." Morgan said angrily as they were finally able to see behind the wooden structure, finding field of daisies that went on form miles. Silence hit them at the pure implications.

"How many people do you think that is?"Emily asked, coming from behind.

"The only way to know is to dig them all up" Reid answered logically, though still staring at the miles of daisies.

Rossi's voice came over both agents ear buds, "We found three janitor sized key rings full of hundreds of house keys."

"He's been doing this a lot longer than we thought." Hotch deduced, his calm voice coming over the line.

"We found the daisies." Emily said softly into her com-link. "It looks like they go on for miles."

Silence befell all five profilers at the realization of how close they had really come to losing their friends.

* * *

"Oh God, I'm so glad to be home." Emily sighed contently as the team walked into the bullpen the next afternoon. The BAU had turned the investigation back over to the locals, who were currently in the process of digging up each and every victim Wyatt LeBlanc had murdered.

"You have _no _idea!" JJ moaned tiredly as she plopped down in Morgan's empty desk chair, "My feet hurt like crazy and my ankles are swollen!"

"Did you know that edema is usually a bigger problem in the third trimester when it can be a sign of preeclampsia? And, 75% of pregnant women experience swelling of most particularly the ankles and hands?" Reid sputtered.

"What he means is swollen ankels are normal during pregnancy, baby." Morgan countered, "C'mon, let's go home. Hotch gave us until next Wednesday off, so I thought we could go pick up Henry this weekend and tell my mom our news--if that's okay with you."

"What news buttercup?" Garcia asked as she rounded the corner and all eyes turned to her. "That you two are doing the down and dirty? Because I don't think she needs to know that."

All eyes shot to Morgan and JJ who eyed each other seriously, as though each one pleading the other to reason with their mutual friend. Finally Morgan conceded, but just as he was about to explain, he was met with Garcia's ultra-high pitched squeal.

"JENNIFER CATHERINE JAREAU! WHAT is that?" Garcia asked as she grabbed JJ's left hand. JJ cursed herself again, _why don't I ever take the stupid thing off? _

"An engagement ring." JJ said meekly. "Derek proposed."

"You're engaged and you didn't tell me? I thought we had this conversation!" Garcia insisted, then turned to Morgan, "And you? You didn't even ask my permission! What kind of gentleman are you?" She asked feigning anger.

Hotch strode up to JJ as he made his way out of the office for the night. "JJ, first thing Wednesday I want to discuss your maternity leave and options for being in the field. Eight o'clock?" He asked obliviously. Taking JJ's nod for the affirmative he exited the room, completely unaware of the technical analyst that stood in the middle of the bullpen silenced by shock.

"Maternity leave?" Garcia sputtered.

"Erm. Yeah, Alabama was more eventful than we thought it would be." JJ explained smiling shyly at Derek.

"It definitely had its ups and downs, sweetness" Derek countered, helping her stand before grabbing their ready bags, "Now, lets get going....we still have tonight together before we head to my mom's for the rest of the weekend..." He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"While I love your mother, I don't know that one night with you is going to be enough after the week we've had." JJ said, pulling him slightly to make their exit.

"Well then it's a good thing that I'm going to be around for a while" Morgan answered softly, taking her hand in his as they entered the elevator. "Forever is a long time."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: So this is it--this story is now complete! We hope you liked it! **

**Epilogue**

"Fran, I don't think the baby is going to wait much longer. Where is he?" JJ said, obviously in pain as the contractions started coming closer together. Derek and the team were on a local case in Baltimore, which was only an hour away, but they had yet to be able to get in touch with Derek Morgan and she was almost fully dilated.

"JJ, I need to check you again, okay?" Doctor Melissa Winters asked as she slipped on a pair of gloves.

"Okay" JJ said, her voice strained as another contraction came and went.

"I'll just wait out in the hall..." Fran started, she herself having only just arrived an hour before with Sarah and Desiree. "I'll try to call Derek again."

"Well, you should probably tell him to hurry." Dr. Winters announced, "I haven't checked her yet, but I'd put money on her being fully dialated at the rate these contractions are coming."

"We are going to have to wait for my husband." JJ said stubbornly, "I will just have to hold it in."

"Good luck with that." Dr. Winters blurted impatiently, "You really should get him here...Now!" She shouted as Fran left the room.

Fran dialed her son's phone number faster than she ever had before, when he _finally_answered, she began speaking at record speed. "Derek, JJ has promised to hold in the baby until you get your sorry butt to this hospital. And while JJ has many wonderful qualities, I doubt she has the power to end her own labor." She panicked.

"Mom, I'm coming as fast as I can." Derek assured her, though his own voice was full of worry as she could hear the sirens in the background. "I'll be there. What room are you in?" He asked frantically.

"Derek Christopher Morgan you be careful! BOTH of your sons need their daddy--Henry and the baby. JJ told me about you officially becoming Henry's father, and I think that's wonderful--but why didn't you tell me?" Fran asked now that she knew Derek was on his way.

"We wanted to wait until after the baby was born because we knew you and the girls would be coming down. Mom, I'm almost there, I REALLY need to know what room you're in!" Morgan explained, and she could hear what sounded like tires screeching as he rounded a corner.

"Is that Derek?" Dr. Winters asked as she exited JJ's room--she was the same doctor that had delivered Henry, so after everything she felt comfortable enough to call both JJ and Morgan by their first names.

"Hang on a second baby boy." Fran instructed, moving the phone away from her mouth, "Yes it it, Doctor. Do you need me to tell him something?"

"Tell him his wife is fully dilated, and unless he can get here in the next ten minutes she's going to have to start pushing without him." Dr. Winters explained, "I'm going to get the nurse now so she can prep JJ for delivery, I'll be right back."

"Thank you, I'll tell him." Fran nodded, walking back into her daughter-in-law's room.

"MOM, SERIOUSLY, WHAT ROOM ARE YOU IN?" Morgan bellowed into the phone as he ran into the hospital.

"243." JJ said with gritted teeth, still trying to stop her baby from coming before Morgan was in the room.

"243 baby boy, get in here now!" Fran ordered.

"Alright Mom, I am almost there." Morgan gasped, relieved that he might not miss his first born child's birth as he finally reached JJ's room. He threw the door open to see a very angry Fran Morgan.

"Derek? What were you thinking, going on a case when your wife is three days away from her due date?" Fran yelled angrily.

"He's here now, that's all that matters." JJ smiled as Morgan came and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry honey, I got here as fast as I could."

As Dr. Winters entered the room, she beamed at the soon-to-be father. "You're here! Great, I was afraid that you're baby boy would have to enter the world without you."

"Not a chance." Derek answered as Fran left the room.

Placing herself between JJ's legs, Dr. Winter's asked "You guys ready to become parents again?"

"Definitely" Both JJ and Morgan answered at the same time, JJ gripping Morgan's hand.

"Good." Dr. Winter's smiled, "Okay, JJ it's time to push on my go and don't forget to count."

Receiving a nod from her patient, Dr. Winter's continued, "OKAY PUSH JJ!"

* * *

"Can you believe that girl in their is doing it naturally?" Sarah asked as the Morgan women sat in the waiting room.

"Trust me, after you, I _begged _them to give me drugs." Fran said as she paced slightly, trying not to worry.

"Oh Thanks Mom." Sarah said sarcastically, "I mean I know I was a big baby, but still..."

"Sarah you have no idea what it feels like! Trust me when you have my grand-baby in six months you'll almost tell Robert that you won't be having sex--ever again--it hurts, extremely bad." Fran admitted, "But you'll be fine baby girl, just tell the nice doctors you want an epidural."

"Ok...so I wonder what's taking Desiree so long?" Sarah asked, hoping to turn the conversation away from her. "She left to change Henry's pull-up like twenty minutes ago...."

* * *

"Oh God!" JJ moaned, her forehead sweaty, "Why is this child so desperate not to come out?"

"Okay, I can see his head! PUSH JJ!" Dr. Winter's commanded. "Good Job!"

"Holy..." JJ started, but a flash of pain cut her off, "Why the hell did I decide to do this naturally again?!"

To his credit Morgan said nothing as he allowed JJ to squeeze his hand tighter. He didn't like his wife being in this much pain, but he knew it would all be over in a few minutes.

"Okay PUSH!" Dr. Winters commanded again.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10" Morgan counted, watching as JJ bit her lip in pain.

"The head is out, the shoulders are next--and that's the worst part." Dr. Winter's promised. "I need a big push this time JJ. PUSH!"

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10" Morgan counted again, as JJ screamed in pain as the tiny baby's shoulders passed out of her body.

* * *

"Did we make it?" Garcia yelled as she and the rest of the team ran into the small waiting room to find Desiree, Sarah, Fran, and Henry still waiting. "Has she had the baby yet?"

"Baby!" Henry squealed at the word.

"Yes baby, my sweet boy." Fran smiled, "All we know is that she's pushing right now, it's been over an hour since we've heard anything."

"How long has she been going?" Emily asked quickly. The case had been incredibly difficult and their cell phones had all been ringing off the hook after their _temporary_ media specialist leaked important information to the press.

"Almost ten hours, why do _none_ of you answer your phones?" Fran demanded.

"The case got a little out of hand." Rossi explained. "We had to get creative in our arrest."

"We are really sorry." Emily said lamely, feeling guilty that the team was so late.

"Its fine. You're here now." Fran said kindly, she turned to Henry. "Alright baby boy, you ready to be a big brother?"

Henry smiled "Baby coming!"

"Let's get you to the gift shop buddy." Fran said happily, "hopefully the baby will be here soon."

* * *

"Okay, this is last one JJ." Dr. Winter's announced, "PUSH!"

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8" Morgan started counting, but was cut off as a tiny wail entered the room.

"Is he okay?" JJ asked tiredly as she slumped back against the bed.

"He's prefect." Dr. Williams promised as she placed the squawking baby on his mothers chest. "I'd like to introduce you to your son."

"He is perfect Mama." Derek whispered in awe of his son, "Thank you."

"Ten fingers, ten toes." JJ counted, smiling brightly, "Hey there baby boy, I'm your Mama, and this is your Daddy."

"We need to take him down to the nursery to clean him up" A young nurse informed the happy couple, "I'll bring him back as soon as we're finished."

* * *

"Baby!" Henry squealed happily as everyone crowed into JJ's hospital room to find JJ sitting up in bed with Derek holding the small baby.

"Yeah, that's your baby brother." JJ laughed, allowing Henry to crawl into the bed next to her after Desiree put him down.

"Hold pwease?" Henry asked, his little arms going out in front of him revealing his "I'm a big brother" t-shirt.

"Henry where did you get that new shirt you have on?" JJ asked, smirking.

"Honey." he answered simply, his arms still out streched. "Hold baby, Mama!"

"Okay, okay. Let Mama help you okay?" Derek asked as he lowered the blue bundle into Henry's--and JJ's--waiting arms.

"So...don't keep us in suspense!" Garcia started, "What's this newest little Morgan's name?"

"Did you know that 3.381% of all males in the United States are named James?" Reid asked, his nervousness showing.

"That's really interesting Reid" Emily started from her place in the room, "But I think we all just want to know this little guy's name."

"Oh, yeah sorry." Reid apologized.

"It's okay kid." Morgan brushed it off. Locking eyes with JJ, they silently decided to let Henry spill the beans on their son's name. "Henry, can you tell everyone what your little brother's name is?"

"Matthew Aaron Morgan" Henry jumbled happily, watching his new baby brother with great interest.

"Okay, you're going to have to repeat that for the class Jayje." Emily informed her friend.

"His name is Matthew Aaron Morgan." JJ answered, her eyes seeking out Hotch in the crowd of people, "We wanted to name him after you because no matter whats happening in _your_ life you're always there for _us _Hotch, and we know that without you we wouldn't be here today celebrating this new addition to our little family."

Hotch's jaw clenched as he tried to keep his emotions in check. "I'm honored." He said softly, his voice full of emotion.

"And Matthew?" Emily asked, "Where does that come from?"

"It's my father's name." Morgan said softly, looking happily at the tiny bundle in his son's arms.

Fran smiled at her son, "I think his name is beautiful baby boy."

"Thanks mom." Morgan nodded, "Would you guys mind giving us a minute with Sarah and Hotch? We want to ask them something?"

"Sure hot stuff." Garcia replied, shooing everyone else out of the room. "Henry, why don't you come with me and we'll get some candy."

"CANDY!" Henry shouted as JJ took the baby from him firmly and he scooted off the bed and hopped over to the technical analyst.

"Garcia! Don't give him too much--he's going to need to sleep tonight!" JJ instructed as the pair walked out the door.

"Sugar Mama, he's not staying with you, so 'Honey' will have to come after me after he's so full of sugar he's turned into a sugary pink marshmallow bunny."

The group inside the room laughed as Garcia shot the door behind them. "I don't know why we let her near our child." Morgan laughed.

"Because, we couldn't keep her away Sweetheart." JJ pointed out, then turned to Sarah and Hotch. "You are both very important people in our lives..." She started, and looked at Derek.

"We just wanted to ask you if you'd be willing to be Matthew's Godparents."

Sarah squealed and Hotch just smiled slightly. "I'd be delighted." Hotch said.

"YES!" Sarah finally managed to get out, all of them looking down at the tiny bundle in JJ's arms.

JJ too looked at her newborn son, his soft new features seemed to be chiseled by Michelangelo himself. She couldn't remember a time when she had been happier. Ever.


End file.
